


All Systems Operational

by hf_DVa_7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hf_DVa_7/pseuds/hf_DVa_7
Summary: D.Va escapes a Talon base in a rush, holding a hard drive with valuable data; but not without a fight from the foot soldiers and some quick remarks from Athena.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	All Systems Operational

After the rapid beeping of the call beacon, the only sound in the room was the loud crash of the roof being crushed and the subsequent boost of the rocket propulsion systems keeping the floor from meeting the same fate. The greenish blue neon light was only barely contested by the faint light of the midnight sky flooding through the large splintering gap in the ceiling. 

“All systems operational...” a voice yelled through the burst of digital startup in the huge mechanical weapon. “Defense matrix activated!” 

Any contestment of the sky’s light was instantly evaporated by the rush of blue and green hard-light shield blocking the oncoming shower of enemy bullets.

“This was not part of the plan, Hana,” said another mechanical voice in a cool monotone fashion.

“Yeah, well neither was getting caught,  Athena,” Hana responded as the automatic fusion cannons started to spin up on the mekka’s arms. The hard-light bullets fired off in large groups in rapid succession just as the shields dropped. Hana felt a forceful push knock her forwards. She turned the mekka to see a Talon heavy-wielder with an RPG reloading hastily. “Get me out of here Athena, I’m taking way too much fire power!” 

“This is not going to be easy, Hana. You have the hard drive, right?”

“ 서두르다 **!** ” she responded angrily, unloading as many bullets as she could towards the defensive wall of soldiers blocking the exit.

“Alright, there’s a spot large enough for a small pickup ship on the East side of the complex. Can you be there in five minutes?”

“I’ll try my best.”

Another explosion erupted, barely missing the mekka, and shaking the building unsettlingly. “You have  _ got  _ to cut that out,” Hana quipped towards the heavy-wielder. 

She rocket boosted through the wall of soldiers, aiming straight for the RPG wielding foe. Landing just ahead of him with a snap of mechanical precision, she disarmed him and crushed the explosive weapon before it could do any more damage. A swift punch with the mekka’s mechanical arm knocked him unconscious and shattered his reflective red glass helmet. The AI in the mekka, Tokki, chirped in victorious joy. 

“Oh stop it, you,” she smiled teasingly. “Okay, we’ve got to get to that extraction point and fast.” 

It chirped once more, then another window popped up on Hana’s UI screen with a route plotted to the extraction point. 

“Are you sure that’s the  _ best _ way, Tokki?” she questioned. 

It chirped back in assured finality. 

“Okay, okay!” she said back. “Here goes nothing.” She continued reluctantly, releasing a volley of micro missiles into the wall, blasting an opening large enough to comfortably fit the large mech through. She swiftly boosted up and out of the room, landing firmly on the roof.

Half a dozen red target lasers instantly focused on her at once. 

“Oh, you have  _ got  _ to be kidding me,” she huffed.

Bullets pelted the mekka like heavy rain. There were three soldiers on the roof surrounding her. She could see three more armoured foes on the high ground of another building.

A window appeared on her UI, “ _ Armour Integrity: 40%. _ ”

“Divert power to forward shields!” she commanded. 

She rushed at the nearest soldier with her hard-light defense, body slamming him with the mechanical shell. He was out.

“ _ Armour Integrity 30% _ ” the window warned. 

They were still taking heavy damage from behind. With mechanical grace, the machine leapt onto the soldier twenty feet to their right and simultaneously shot off a round of light bullets into the soldier another ten feet from him. 

“Tokki, target lock engage.” she shouted. 

Three red boxes appeared on her UI tracking the remaining soldiers on the roof of a slightly taller building just to the right of the one she was on. All but one was busy reloading their rifles in a rush. 

“Tokki, micro missiles, now!” 

A school of ten or so missiles fired, tracking the three targets. The soldier who wasn’t pre occupied, took out two or three of the explosives before they reached him. The missiles took out the enemies with ease, precision and speed. 

“Now that’s what I call teamwork,” she spouted victoriously. “We’ve got to get to that extraction point, Tokki,” she continued in a worried tone.

Tokki chirped in response, bringing the plotted route to the forefront of her HUD.

“Right.”

She sped towards the eastern side of the roof, leaping over obstacles. Two more soldiers exited onto the roof from a stairwell somewhere in the building.

“Halt, intruder!” one demanded. 

She came to a skidding stop and paused for a second with a calculated glare.

“Looks like you’re going to have to make me” she retorted, as she sprinted full speed towards them in the mekka, dodging left and right.

“Open fire!” he shouted. 

Half of their shots missed, ripping apart the wood and concrete of the roof.

“ _ Armour Integrity 20% _ ”

She groaned in irritation. Jumping into the air, she did a full spin knocking into both enemies and rendering them unconscious. 

“ _ Destination is 60 metres away _ .”

“I got it!” Hana snapped back. She started back with a determined sprint. “Almost there, Athena, is my ride almost here?” 

“Yes, it should be there in about a minute. Hurry.”

“I keep being told,” she grunted. “Thanks.” 

She could see the faint light of the jet engines on the ship off in the distance. With laser focus, she kept on course trying to reach her objective. She heard something that sounded like a gunshot explode with tremendous volume and she was jolted to the side.

“ _ Armour Integrity 10% _ ”

“Crap!” she cursed. She saw a red contrail dissipating behind her. A sniper was on some high ground two buildings over. “Barrier engaging.” A shot fired just after destroying almost all of the hard-light protection. “Target lock!” a red box focused precisely on a still spot on the other building’s roof. “Missiles, now!” the volley of ten missiles darted hastily. Shots from the sniper quickly devoured six of the missiles mid-air. The other four tracked the assailant as they bolted inhumanly fast avoiding the onslaught of explosives. 

The sniper vanished. The red box flickered and disappeared from her HUD. 

“This is Ganymede-021, arriving at the LZ,” a pilot squaked over the intercom. “We can’t hang around for too long. Enemy fire is eating up our defenses.”

“I’m almost there, just a second,” she responded. “Diverting power to thrusters.” 

The huge mechanical beast launched itself with the blue-green propulsion, flying through the air with incredible speed. 

“I’m coming in hot! Open the cargo bay.” she radioed back.

“Can do,” replied the aircraft pilot.

She saw the yellowish orange light of the cargo bay wash over the top of the building as the huge titanium door lowered itself, creating a ramp for entrance. She focused carefully aiming for the centre of the opening. She crashed into the cargo bay, skidding at full speed and forcing her eyes shut in fear.

“Take off now!” she shouted back to the pilot, scanning her surroundings. She thought she saw a flash of red light.

“You don't have to tell me twice,” the pilot joshed back. She shook her head. The rumbling of the engines intensified as the aircraft lifted itself into the sky. 

“Welcome back, Hana,” Athena said over the ship’s speakers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
